


The Expansive View

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Dramedy, Eventual Romance, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: It's a riff on A Room with a View where Yuuri has Minako chaperone him to Italy only to meet Chris and Victor.  Other people do not approve.





	1. Chapter 1

"This is ridiculous," said Minako, utterly vexed, at the common dinner table located on the first floor of the Italian pension Bertolino they were staying at. "We were promised rooms next to each other, on the southern side so we'd have a view and instead we have rooms down the hall from each other with no view at all."

"We can see the courtyard," said Yuuri. This was the first time that he had been allowed to travel to Italy. However, he needed to have Minako as a chaperone as Minako was one of the few betas that his mother trusted as she and MInako had gone to school together. In return, a good part of Minako's travel expenses had been paid. If he wasn't an omega, he would have been able to go by himself without damage to his reputation.

"That doesn't count as a view. I shall make sure to make a stink to have our rooms changed."

Yuuri sighed. To be honest, he'd rather planned on spending most of his time out of the room. "Since you're the one most upset about the view, the second another room with a better view is free, you should take it."

"No, no, this is your first vacation in Italy. I might see if the other pensions have rooms open."

"I have a view, I have a view," said a man's voice.

Both turned to see a blond man with long eyelashes smiling at them. Minako narrowed her eyes slightly. Yuuri had the most atrocious problem of underestimating his appeal to others and she couldn't help but wonder if there was something untoward going on. In any case, she knew that the offer wouldn't be seen as 'polite' by the other diners. "That's nice," she said, being as polite and non-committal as possible.

"My name is Christophe Giacometti and my friend here is Victor Nikiforov," the man, pointing to his silver-haired friend looking downcast at his plate. "He has a view as well. Hey, Victor, how about we switch rooms with them?"

"Sure," said Victor, not looking up from his plate. 

"You can have our rooms and we'll have yours. We'll change," said Chris.

"Thank you very much but I can not consider it," said Minako. 

"Why?" said Chris.

"You see, we don't like to take . . ." said Yuuri, trying to shut down the start of any arguing. 

"It's not worth leaving a building, carrying your luggage about town and looking for another pair of rooms. It would only take half an hour. Convince them, Victor."

Victor looked up, blinked for a few seconds, smiled and said, "I don't mind at all."

Now, Minako was about to refuse again when another person walked into the dining room. 

"Phichit!" said Yuuri, seeing his friend who worked for the local church as music director and helped the rector with various things like pageants.

"Yuuri?" said Phichit. "Chris! Victor! Minako! I didn't expect you all to be here and at one table."

Yuuri said, "How do you know them?"

Phichit sat down and said, "I met them in London. I saw Chris in A Midsummer Night's Dream and A Doll's House."

"He's an actor?" said Minako, raising an eyebrow.

"He was great as Torvald," said Phichit, referring to the selfish husband of A Doll's House.

Chris smiled. "I'm glad you think so though I prefer romantic comedies. And Victor, here, is a wonderful writer and playwright though he's currently looking for inspiration. We came to Italy to find something that would renew that spark. Now, Phichit, tell them it's all right."

"What's all right?"

"Their rooms happen to lack views and are far apart from each other. I suggested that we swap rooms since neither of us mind and it's more convenient for them."

"I don't see the harm," said Phichit. "It's not like you're asking to share rooms, are you?"

Chris shook his head. 

Minako sighed. "Since Phichit is vouching for your trustworthiness, I accept on the behalf of myself and Yuuri your most kind offer." 

***

"I don't understand why you were so fussy about this," said Yuuri as he helped Minako unpack her things in Chris' former room. 

"A lot of men think that doing a woman or an omega a favor puts them under an obligation or is the beginning step in a strategy to let down their guard. I have been in the world for longer than your mother so I know these type of things. Besides, I don't want to be scolded by your mother if she thinks I haven't been careful enough. I also took responsibility so nobody can say that you chose to do this."

After most of her things had been put away, she said, "I think I can handle the rest. Why don't you go to your room?"

Yuuri went to his room that was next to Minako's. Victor had already left the room, so Yuuri began putting his things away in the drawers when he noticed a small vial.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened it, but due to his nature being cautious, didn't inhale deeply of whatever was inside. He waved his hand over it to waft the scent towards him and recognized it. It was an alpha scent blocker, designed to mix with an alpha's scent and neutralize it. Betas were unable to smell either alphas or omegas and would have thought it was just a moisturizing skin cream in an odd container. In any case, he decided not to tell Minako as it would just make her think that those two men really were up to something and she would go on and on about it. I shall return this to him tomorrow, he thought, when Minako's not around to make a fuss.

***

He woke up due to the light from the window falling on his face. He got up from his bed, not pausing to change from his bed clothes, and looked out. Instead of the courtyard, he saw green hills and trees and the nearby river Arno. It was not a quiet scene below but full of people, walking, sailing or rushing to get on a tram. 

There was a knock on his door. He opened it to see Minako, already dressed. "It's time for breakfast, sleepy head."

"Give me a few minutes."

After quickly getting dressed and freshening up, he went downstairs to the dining room where breakfast was being served. He hoped to see Victor so he could return the vial but there was no sign of either him or Chris. As the pension catered to a mostly English clientele, breakfast was English in nature, which somewhat disappointed Yuuri. He sat down next to Minako. At their shared table were two other men and an older somewhat severe looking lady. Minako seemed to be in deep conversation with the lady so Yuuri decided to turn his attention to the two men. 

After some conversation, he learned their names, Leo de la Iglesia and Guang Hong Ji. They were not tourists but traveling through Italy, updating the travel book Baedeker. They enjoyed their work but they were kept to a strict schedule and the budget was not overly luxurious. After their work here, they were looking for a place to stay for a short time in England before being assigned to do a write-up of another country.

"My family happens to rent out cottages," said Yuuri. "Perhaps you could rent out one." They exchanged contact information.

"Oh, Yuuri," said Minako. "I'm going to go out for a while with Lilia. Lilia Baranovskaya, this is my friend Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri, she used to be a prima ballerina at my former company. We'll be going out to catch up but I should be back in the afternoon."

"Minako . . ." said Yuuri but Minako and Lilia had already gotten up from the table. 

After making sure they were out of earshot, Yuuri said, "Do you happen to know where Chris Giacometti or Victor Nikiforov are?"

"I saw them earlier this morning," said Leo. "They said they were going to Santa Croce." Santa Croce was the principal Franciscan church in Florence with sixteen chapels decorated with frescoes and other artwork.

"I was wondering if you could give me directions to Santa Croce," said Yuuri. "Minako has our travel guide and it's either with her or in her room."

"Of course," said Leo. He tore out a page from the notebook he had with him and quickly wrote down directions to the church. "I much recommend going there."

"Do you happen to know them? I mean the gentlemen."

"I've only met them at this pension." Guang Hong said, "They seem all right though a bit eccentric . . ."

"How?"

"This was before you came here but they brought in bouquets of violets and asked if we'd like some to decorate our rooms. There are rumors that they might be Socialists."

It didn't sound so terribly awful so Yuuri felt some relief at hearing this. 

"You're not going to wait for your friend to come back?" said Leo. 

"Are you saying it's not safe to go out?"

Guang Hong said, "I think you'll be fine. I don't see this as being any more dangerous than England. Just don't let charming strangers pull you aside saying they know a shortcut or something you absolutely have to see that's not on the guide book. As long as you go there and straight back during the daytime, you should be quite safe."

"Good. If I wanted to stay indoors, I would have stayed at home," said Yuuri.

***

Yuuri was standing in the plaza in front of Santa Croce. It hadn't been too much of a walk and the directions had been clear. He suddenly felt depressed and irritated that Minako hadn't left him the Baedeker so he could tour the church himself. Even if he went in there and look at the art, he'd learn nothing about any of it. 

However once inside, he found the people he had been looking for. Victor noticed him standing by the doorway. "Oh, Yuuri, are you here to tour the church? Where is Minako?"

"She left this morning with a friend of hers. I just came by to thank you for swapping rooms with us and also you left this behind in your room." Yuuri took the vial out of his pocket.

Victor looked surprised then a little sheepish. "How forgetful of me!" he said while putting the vial in his pocket.

"You really should keep better track of this. Now that I've given you this, I should go back."

"You can't come in by yourself?"

"Minako has the tour guide."

"You didn't borrow someone else's?"

"I thought that would be rude."

"Chris and I have a Baedeker each. Please join us."

"Yes, please join us," said Chris, who had noticed the two talking and had walked over to them. "You really need to stop thinking that you're inconveniencing other people and just ask for what you want. Don't be tiresome and tell us what you want to see. I'm sure Victor would love to guide you."

Yuuri found it all very embarrassing. "I'd like to see the Giottos, if you don't mind," he said, referring to the frescoes attributed to the medieval artist Giotto di Bondone. 

Victor nodded. "Follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.travelingintuscany.com/art/giotto/santacrocechapels.htm are examples of Giotto's work


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked through the church together, Yuuri couldn't help but sneak glances at Victor, finding him much more arresting to look at than the art around him. Yuuri noticed that the subdued, quiet man at last night's dinner was now overflowing with such enthusiasm and cheer that a nearby curate leading his congregation on a tour hushed him and scolded him to lower his voice. After the man passed out of earshot, Victor turned to Yuuri and said, "I believe that's Mr. Seung Gil Lee. He's the local curate. He is quite knowledgeable but don't you dare interrupt him." Victor then winked at him.

"I'm glad that you're showing me around but aren't I cutting into your time with your . . ." Yuuri paused as he wasn't really sure what precisely Victor's relationship with Chris was. 

"He doesn't mind. In fact, he's glad that he can go out and have romantic adventures rather than waste time babysitting his sad old friend. We have separate rooms for a reason."

"Oh!" said Yuuri, as he realized what he was implying. 

"I hope you're not too scandalized. He's impossible to shame and he is not breaking any vows. Now hearts, he may be breaking."

Yuuri felt his face warm up a bit by a blush and cursed the fact that he so readily showed his state of mind on his face. "Chris said that you're a writer. I don't recall ever having read anything of yours." He worried a trifle about what kind of book this man was the author of. 

"I work under a pseudonym. Perhaps you've heard of the Gold series written by Ilya Muromets?"

"You mean you write The Ice King, The Summer Dancer, and Dreams of a Hot Spring?" said Yuuri, referring to the three books of a romantic fantasy series. He had left his copies at home, fearing he'd lose them while traveling.

"I take it you're a fan?"

"They're my favorites."

"My next book is about to be published soon. It's called The Golden Blades."

"If your book is coming out, why are you sad?"

"My publisher has been asking me to write another one but I haven't been feeling very inspired. Lack of inspiration is death to a writer. Chris hoped a trip abroad might revive my dying imagination."

Yuuri frowned. "I doubt your imagination is dying. It's just hibernating."

"Maybe you're right."

Chris walked up to them. "Oh, Victor, would you mind setting up a carriage tour with Mr. Lee? I'm not sure I know how to talk to him about it."

"I doubt I will do much better than you. He just shushed me while I was explaining a particular statue to Yuuri."

"If he finds you loud and annoying, he is bound not to like anything coming from me. I will wait here with Yuuri."

Victor walked away. Once Victor was out of sight, Chris said, "Victor seems to have cheered up. I don't know why he's so unhappy when he's not pickled with prudery and sourness like so many of people I'll decline to name. I'm his friend so I want to see him happy. Being your guide is the first time in a while I've seen him at all energetic this trip."

"I don't see why he should be the least bit unhappy. He's a famous author. He's free to do what he pleases," said Yuuri, who thought, It's not like his mother thinks he needs a chaperone to protect his reputation. 

"So, he's already confided in you about that. He's been quite busy the last five years, working and winning awards. Right now, I'd like him to say, 'Yes.'"

"Yes?"

"Yes to life. Yes to love. Perhaps you could show him the way. Oh, he's coming back."

"I've made arrangements," said Victor. "I also took the liberty of asking him to save two seats for you and Miss Okukawa."

Yuuri thought about it briefly. As both she and a curate would accompanying them, there really couldn't be any objection. "Thank you, I'll be sure to ask if she'd like to go." 

"Do you want to go to lunch with us?"

"I really should go back to the pension to see if she's back."

"Do you want us to walk you back?"

"No, I think I'll be fine. Thank you for guiding me here."

When he got back to the pension, he found that she had still not come back. 

When she did come back, she said, "I'm so sorry but Lilia insisted on not using my Baedeker and for us to just drift around the city. I thought she knew the area better. Instead we ended up lost until we made our way back here. It didn't faze her in the slightest, she thought it was beautiful and artistic to not know where we were. I promise that instead of eating here, I will take us out to a really good Italian restaurant for dinner to make up for it. Did you go anywhere?"

"I went to Santa Croce, was given a tour and returned here to wait for you." 

"I hope the tour wasn't be given by an unsavory character."

"Not at all." Yuuri decided not to elaborate or point out that, if anything, she was doing the very type of thing she'd scold him for. "Where are we going to eat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ilya_Muromets The pen name I had Victor use is that of a folk hero of Russia. 
> 
> When it came to casting, there was simply no way that I could cast Yakov as the kind of character Mr. Emerson is in the movie and book.


	4. Chapter 4

"I haven't seen much of you lately," said Yuuri as he sat in a chair in the pension's drawing room across from Phichit. Earlier, he had woken up to the dull drum beat of heavy rain. Rather than going out, Minako had decided to spend time in her room after feeling a slight tickle in her throat threatening to get worse. She was going to stay warm and dry and order hot broth to be brought to her. It had been mutually agreed that as long as it rained, they'd stay in and begin writing letters to the people they had promised communication. 

Phichit sighed. "I promised so many people I'd write and get them souvenirs. I've spent much of my time shopping the past few days and today I'm going to write letters and wrapping everything."

"You shouldn't have promised them so many people letters," said Yuuri, who knew his friend's ways when it came to writing and shopping. "I finished my letters to Mari and my parents and since you're here, you already know what I'm doing. Also, Minako promised to do all the souvenir shopping." 

"You're not going to play piano?" said Phichit. "There's one right over there." He pointed to a small piano standing against the wall. 

"I didn't bring any sheet music with me."

"Actually, I have some. Ketty, you know her, has composed a new song she'd like for you to look at. She wants to know what you think."

"Of course, I'd like to play it." said Yuuri. He had played other songs by her and she had appreciated his feedback. 

"I'll be right back," said Phichit, getting up from his chair.

Yuuri glanced outside the window. Everything had turned gray as if the weather had leeched the color from the countryside though the rain was now down to a mere drizzle. He desperately wanted to walk outside, hopefully without Minako dogging his steps. 

Phichit came back with the sheet music and handed it to him.

As he looked at the sheet music Phichit gave him, he said, "What's the name of the song?"

"She was thinking of naming it, 'Skating on Ice' because that's what the melody seemed to feel like to her."

Yuuri sat down at the piano and positioned the sheets of music in front of him. As Yuuri began playing the song, he found the melody harmonious and entrancing. After he completed the song, he said, "It feels like it's a song about searching, for reaching out to a goal. It feels . . . hopeful."

"Do you like this song?"

"I love this song," said Yuuri, turning to face Phichit.

"You play with such joy. I wish that you were as happy."

"Phichit."

"I'm serious. Half the time you're anxious and the other half you're depressed."

"It's just that playing helps clear my mind of all that. It's the closest thing to feeling at ease I've ever felt. Could you ask her if I could have a copy of this?"

"This copy is for you to keep."

"Oh, I should try to get her something then. And I'll have to write her a thank you note."

"Be sure to write down your impressions. She wants an honest critique."

"I'll be sure to give her one. What do you think I should give her? I don't want to give her something you've already got for her."

"Hmm, how about you go to Alinari's shop? They sell pictures of the various artworks. I've already bought her some cookies."

"If the rain lets up this afternoon, I'll be sure to go there then." 

Phichit frowned. "I notice Minako has been spending a lot of time lately with Miss Baranovskaya."

"Yes, that's true." Yuuri didn't know whether to be resentful or grateful. 

"Did you know she's been trying to write a book?"

Yuuri shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Well, according to Leo and Guang Hong, Miss Baranovskaya has been looking for inspiration. She had one novel nearly done while traveling through Amalfi but she had left her manuscript on the beach to look for more ink and . . ."

"Someone took it?"

"No . . . the high tide came in and turned it into illegible mush."

"What was it about?"

"I don't really know. From what Leo and Guang Hong were saying, it didn't seem to be a very nice book. Anyway, I heard she's decided to write something else altogether. Be careful you don't end up in it."

Yuuri wondered if he should warn Minako but then didn't want to invite any more warnings from Minako in turn. He wondered if Minako would even take him seriously. "I'll be quiet around her."

Phichit noticed that there was now light coming from the window. "The rain seems to have let up and the sun has come out."

"I'll be right back," said Yuuri.

"Are you sure that's all right?"

"If I wanted to stay indoors, I would have stayed at home."

***

Yuuri had gone to the store to buy a dozen pictures ranging from Botticelli's "Birth of Venus" to Giotto's frescoes, figuring that there would be at least a couple she'd like. Taking the packet with him, he decided to walk through the Piazza Signoria instead of straight home. 

He was considering which statue he should more closely appraise when his attention was caught by two men fighting nearby. Mentions of lire indicated that they were fighting over money. The scuffle suddenly ended when one man fell and opened his mouth only to have blood stream out. Yuuri realized that he had been stabbed. A crowd immediately surrounded the man and bore him away. Shocked to the point of immobility, Yuuri suddenly felt weak. For a second before everything went black, he thought he saw Victor running towards him out of the corner of his eyes.

When he came to, he opened his eyes to see Victor looking down at him. He realized he was quite a ways from where he had been standing.

"Are you all right?" said Victor.

Yuuri realized he was lying on some steps. "What happened?"

"You fainted. I caught you before you hit the ground and carried you here."

Yuuri covered his face. "I am sorry. You won't tell anybody that I fainted?"

"I don't intend to. I very nearly felt woozy myself."

"It is so shameful."

"There is no shame to feeling deeply, especially for an omega."

"How did you know?"

"During the room exchange, Minako very much acted as your chaperone. No beta or alpha young man takes a chaperone with him on a trip. A butler or some kind of servant but not a chaperone. Also, there was a slight ghost of your scent left in your room."

Yuuri felt terribly uneasy. "Do you think that we have to talk with the police about what just happened?"

"While you were unconscious, the man had given himself up to the police. There were many other witnesses and I don't think either of us is terribly proficient in Italian. We know nothing about either men. I don't think they'll be in need of us."

Yuuri sighed. "I'm surprised to see you out here."

"The truth is that I heard your piano playing earlier today and I wanted to tell you that I enjoyed your playing without waiting the rest of the day indoors. I don't recognize the song. Did you compose it?"

"No, a friend composed it and Phichit had a copy of the sheet music. It's called, 'Skating on Ice.'"

"You and the composer are very talented."

"I'm not that good."

"Don't underrate yourself."

Yuuri remember what he had bought and looked around for them, only to see no trace of them. "Oh! Did you see the photos I bought?"

Victor grimaced. "I threw them away."

"Why?"

"Because there was blood on them. Do you want to go back to the store to get another batch? I can walk you there."

"I think I should go back to the pension for today. Thank you for catching me before I hit my head."

"I would like to ask you if you wouldn't mind sitting next to me on the carriage ride."

"I'm sure Minako will insist on sitting next to me."

"Than maybe opposite you then."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to know more about you."

"I wouldn't be very good material for a book."

"I'm not looking for that kind of inspiration. Do you have a fiance?"

"No, my mother is busy looking for one for me though, someone suitable."

"Suitable . . . Now that's a word."

"What's wrong with suitable?"

"It's bloodless and cold. A tasteful cravat or a tie is suitable. You don't marry it." Victor noticed Yuuri's blue tie. "Though I can't say this one is suitable. I should get you a new one."

Really now, thought Yuuri, finding Victor's behavior skirting the edge of inappropriate. "How about you?"

Victor shook his head and sighed. "My London flat is empty, not even a cat."

"Why are we even talking about this?" said Yuuri crossly, uncertain about why he felt so irritated. "After this trip, I'm going back to Windy Corner and you're going back to London."

"So you live near Phichit."

"Yes . . . Has he ever mentioned me?"

"He might have but if he did, he never mentioned how cute you were . . ."

"I . . . I think I should walk back to the pension before it gets dark."

"Let me help you up." Victor stood up and held out his hand. 

Reluctantly, Yuuri let Victor help him up. He briefly wondered why his hand felt a slight but not unpleasant tingle.

They ended up walking to the pension together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Phichit be a letter writer to substitute for his social media. Also letter writing and souvenir shopping are mentioned in the book. 
> 
> Lucy Honeychurch is a piano player so I had the talent transferred to Yuuri.


	5. Chapter 5

Before they were to walk into the pension, Yuuri said, "You're not going to tell anybody about my fainting, are you? Not Chris or Leo or . . ."

"It never crossed my mind to tell. I know how people gossip. Though you should stop worrying quite so much about what other people think."

Yuuri felt Victor's hand on his cheek and had a sudden feeling that something momentous was about to happen and he held his breath. The moment passed, however, and Victor's hand fell from his cheek. 

"Let's go in," said Victor. 

***

On the day of the carriage tour to the hills overlooking Florence, there was a bit of a squabble over who could sit next to who on the carriages. It turned out that there were other people who wanted to come as well like Lilia, Leo, Guang Hong, and Phichit. Irritated, Seung Gil randomly assigned people to two carriages. In the first carriage, he would sit with his back to the carriage driver and sitting next to him was Chris. Sitting opposite Chris and Seung Gil would be Lilia and Yuuri. In the following carriage, Phichit, Leo and Guang Hong managed to squeeze into one seat while Minako and Victor ended up sitting next to each other in the other seat. Seung Gil could scarcely have picked a more awkward arrangement.

Lilia asked Yuuri some leading questions to which Yuuri was careful to respond in monotone one syllable answers. Very quickly, she lost interest in him and looked ahead, disappointed.

The driver stopped to pick a pretty young woman on the side of the road. "Why are we stopping?" said Seung Gil.

"She's my sister," said the driver, though truth be told, they looked nothing alike. He was tan and bony while she was blond and willowy. 

"There's a part of the road where it narrows," said Seung Gil. "You can't take your eye off it." However with some pushing by both Lilia and Chris, he finally ground out a "Oh, if you must."

After she got on and sat next to the driver, the carriage resumed its progress and Yuuri saw that the driver had been lying to Seung Gil as he was by no means brotherly to the lady he had picked up. He had wrapped his arm around her waist and they seemed to be flirting with each other. Lilia began writing in her notebook with an air of utter satisfaction while Christ glanced back once and merely smiled serenely. 

Seung Gil said, "So, Mr. Katsuki, are you traveling as a student of art?"

"No, I am here as a tourist."

"I feel sorry for tourists, always rushing from Venice to Florence to Rome, their faces always in their Baedekers. It all becomes a blur. One learns and retains nothing about what they've seen."

"I quite agree with you," said Lilia, feeling herself rather superior to other tourists. "The inability of the average tourist to appreciate the beauty of their surroundings is well known."

The carriage jolted as the driver and his guest were sporting with each other. Yuuri felt envious as they seemed to be the only ones who were actually enjoying the ride. 

Seung Gil snapped without turning around, "Piano! Piano!" telling the driver to smooth out his driving. 

As the ride continued to be bumpy, it was only a matter of time before Seung Gil turned around to see them kissing. He commanded that the carriage stop.

"She needs to get off!" said Seung Gil. "Don't tell me she is your sister! She obviously isn't. I'm paying for this and I am the one you need to satisfy."

"Oh, leave them alone," said Chris. "It's a shame to split them up when they're so enjoying each other."

"I didn't mind," said Lilia.

The driver and his paramour turned to Yuuri as if to plead their case and all he could do was put up his hands to signal he did not want to be a part of this. Eventually, she stepped off to be left behind.

"Good!" said Seung Gil as he motioned for the driver to continue their journey.

"It's not good," said Chris. "You've made two people very unhappy for doing what comes naturally. Shame on you."

Seung Gil decided to ignore him. He decided that if he could, he would rearrange the seating arrangements more to his liking on the return.

Shortly, he signaled for the carriages to stop. The various people offloaded and began creating their own groups. Yuuri ended up with Minako and Lilia. Chris and Victor headed off in their own direction. Meanwhile Phichit, Leo, Guang Hong and Seung Gil ended up in another group.

However, Yuuri found that Lilia and Minako had fallen into their habit of talking to each other with him becoming a third wheel. 

"Perhaps you should go off with Seung Gil and your friend Phichit," said Minako. 

"I don't know where they are," said Yuuri. 

"I only have two mackintosh squares," said Minako, two squares meant to keep one's clothes from being soiled while sitting on the ground. She produced a little cough. "The grass is so damp and I feel a little cough coming on . . ."

"I'll go find Phichit," said Yuuri. As he turned to leave, he heard the two of them gossip about an Italian girl whose brother went mad because she had eloped with a Czech inventor. 

Yuuri walked until he saw the two drivers near their carriages, smoking cigars. He cursed himself for failing to pick up much Italian. "Dove?" said Yuuri, asking where is it in Italian. He wracked his brain for the word for clergyman. The best he could come up with was "Dove buoni uomini?" Yuuri felt proud of himself for coming up with buoni uomini, which meant good man.

Fortunately, the driver seemed to understand and after tying up his horse, took him through the bushes. At one point, he thought he heard, in the distance, Seung Gil droning on about an Italian artist who found inspiration in their present surroundings but the driver persisted in going elsewhere. Yuuri decided to follow the driver despite his misgivings. 

They finally burst through and the driver cried, "Eccolo! There he is!"

Yuuri stumbled unto an open terrace covered with violets and saw that the ocean of blue flowers seemed to surround him as if he was standing at its very center. And he saw a good man a short distance away but not the one he had asked for. Victor was standing by himself with his back to him. 

Victor turned to see him and looked pleasantly shocked before he ran up quickly through the flowers, embraced and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Both had been wearing blockers so nobody could smell them but kissing had no such barriers so they could taste each other. An overwhelmingly sweet deliciousness filled their mouths. And when the kiss was over, they kept close to each other, their foreheads touching, their arms around each other and their bodies clinging to each other. 

"I didn't mean to surprise you," said Victor. It's just that seeing you in the sunlight, so radiant, surrounded by flowers, you looked like Eros . . ."

"The god of love . . ." said Yuuri.

"Yes," said Victor.

Yuuri would have said more except they heard someone yell, "Yuuri! Yuuri! Yuuri!"

They turned to see a furious Minako running towards them. 

***

"It is time to go. We have not only spent the allotted time here, but our driver insists that the weather is about to turn," said Seung Gil as almost everybody was finally gathered together at the carriages for the return trip. He had briefly wondered why Minako had such a tight grip on Yuuri's arm but after being rebuffed with his inquiry, decided not to think about it any further. It had gotten cooler and he was glad to have brought his coat. 

Chris sighed. "Victor has decided that he'd like to walk back."

"Walk?" said Phichit. "That'll take hours."

"When he's trying to think through something, that's what he does," said Chris. 

"Then we shall go," said Seung Gil. "Let me rearrange the seating." 

Yuuri found himself sitting next to Minako while facing Seung Gil and Leo. The rest were in the other carriage. 

As the carriages made their way to Florence, the skies darkened and it began to rain. "You don't think Victor will get lost or swept into the river?" said Yuuri. 

"Nothing is going to happen to him," chided Seung Gil. "Have faith."

"He just has to follow the road back. Perhaps someone will give him a ride," said MInako. 

"We shouldn't have left," said Yuuri. "We should have talked him into getting in one of the carriages." Their carriage was following the other this time and he could see Chris turn around to look back with worry on his face. 

"Having a breakdown is the sign of a weak spirit," said Seung Gil, noting Yuuri's anxiety with disapproval. "It is arrogant to believe that this storm was created to extinguish any of us. There is a reason why the phrase 'struck by lightning' is a rare thing." 

Yuuri decided not to say anything further even when there was a lightning flash and a growl of thunder a few seconds later that made him flinch. Minako reached over and gave Yuuri's hand a comforting squeeze. 

***

"I want you to tell me everything," said Minako once they were in Minako's room. 

"Why did you come running?"

"Because Lilia told me that she knew of him in London and that he was an alpha. How did this happen?"

"I wasn't looking for him. I was looking for Phichit and the others so I asked the driver where they were but the driver must have gotten confused and instead he showed me where Victor was. And we were surrounded by flowers and the view was beautiful and he looked like a prince from a fairytale . . ."

"What are we going to do?"

"Do?"

"To keep him quiet about all this."

"The driver?"

"No, I've already paid him off. I'm talking about Victor Nikiforov."

"I don't understand."

"He might go boasting about this exploit all over London." 

"He won't. If you're so worried, I'll talk to him. I don't know what you're scared of." 

"No, you don't understand. You have been surrounded by people who love you all your life so you don't understand how you can be taken advantage of . . . I should know. If I hadn't shown up, what would have happened?"

"I don't know." He was quite sure that Minako did not want to hear that he would have let Victor kiss him again. 

Minako examined Yuuri's neck and was relieved to see there were no claiming bite marks. "He takes liberties with you yet you still defend him. We are going to catch the morning train."

"The train?"

"The train to Rome," said Minako. She pulled out her trunk and began packing. "There is nobody I can rely on to help." She paused in her packing. "I know you would have preferred to travel with someone younger and less old-fashioned. Your mother should really have chosen someone else . . ."

"Minako . . ."

"I have failed you. Your mother paid me to take care of you and keep you safe and I have failed utterly. I'll never be able to face her ever again . . ."

"It's not a disaster. She'll understand."

"I abandoned you at every turn because I was selfish . . .Are you going to tell your mother what a dreadful chaperone I have been? I really have been terrible but I promise I'll stick to your side all throughout Rome. I shouldn't have spent so much time with Lilia."

"If you're so afraid that she'll blame you, I won't tell her or Mari what happened."

Minako calmed down and said, "Good. Now go to your room and pack." 

Once there, Yuuri quickly finished packing and looked out the window. When he saw Victor walking towards the pension, he sighed in relief. He wondered if he should speak to Victor to tell him that he was leaving for Rome but then thought better of it knowing Minako would hear if he were to leave his room and in any case, Victor would probably be dead tired after so many hours of walking and probably wouldn't be up for any sort of conversation. 

And in the end, Yuuri and Minako left the pension before sunrise.

***

Months later

Sitting in the drawing room at the Katsuki house, Mari looked through the window at Yuuri being courted by a suitor in the back yard. 

"They're STILL talking . . ." 

"You don't have to wait," said Mrs. Katsuki. "I can get you when they're done."

"Isn't this the third time JJ's tried to browbeat Yuuri into marrying him?"

"That's rather unkind."

"There's a point where you accept the word 'no.' Though Yuuri does a terrible job of shutting things down. Did you know that he asked my permission to marry Yuuri? Because I'm basically head of the house since I run the family business now." Mr. Katsuki had died five years ago but had left behind not only an estate but several cottages that provided rental income. They were quite a few steps above merely comfortable. 

"No, what did you say?"

Mari shrugged. "It's up to Yuuri, why are you asking me?"

"Oh, Mari."

"It's true though. It really should be up to Yuuri who he marries. He wasn't satisfied with that answer. He looked really miffed and wondered why I wasn't overjoyed that he was blessing our family with his proposal. It wasn't just what he said but how he said it. So, I said no."

"Mari!"

"He looked shocked for second then he started to laugh because he thought I was joking. I'm playing along with the idea it's a joke because it was easier than having to keep talking to him. I don't like him. I don't think he's evil but he rubs me the wrong way."

Mrs. Katsuki said, "He's rich, smart, well connected, talented, and I know his mother. There's not a whiff of scandal about him."

"You know what Phichit said about JJ?"

"What?"

"Said that he's the ideal bachelor. I asked him what he meant. He said he's better being with his one true love, himself."

"You two are awful. When Yuuri accepts his proposal, I will have to write a letter to his mother in celebration."

"Oh, here they come," said Mari, noticing JJ and Yuuri walking towards the drawing room.

"What news do you have?" said Mrs. Katsuki. 

"I promessi sposi," said JJ as he had also vacationed in Italy. When both of the Katsukis looked blankly at him, he said , "Yuuri said yes.'"

"I am so happy," said Mrs. Katsuki.

"Oh," said Mari.

"Yuuri, dear, why don't you tell your mother and sister all about it while I wait in the drawing room."

"Of course," said Yuuri as he led his family to a different room.

While Yuuri was breaking the news to his family, JJ thought about when Yuuri had caught his attention. He had known Yuuri on a casual level for years but had never experienced any real interest in him until he had come back from Italy. For some reason, Yuuri had become someone who made him feel something other than completely sure of himself and that interested him. 

While JJ waited, a maid announced, "Mr. Chulanont" and showed Phichit in. Phichit looked surprised to see him. "I've come to have tea and gossip with Yuuri. Is he at home?"

"He is talking with his family regarding the news."

"What news? Is it about renting out the cottages? Are you staying in one?"

"Nothing that trivial. He has accepted my proposal." Strangely, this announcement did not have the effect he thought it warranted. Phichit's smile seemed a little strained. "Did I shock you?"

Before Phichit could respond, Mrs. Katsuki walked into the room. "Have you heard, Phichit?"

"Yes, I just heard. Yuuri, we should talk about this over tea. I want all the details, all of them."

"I will have the maid prepare tea," said Mrs. Katsuki.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry you found it trying," said Yuuri. Mrs. Katsuki had insisted that Yuuri and his Fiasco (a nickname that Mari had given JJ as a riff on the word fiance) go to a garden party so she could show everyone that Yuuri was marrying a truly presentable man. "I'm sure that they won't crowd you so much next time." 

Everyone in the neighborhood had been impressed, considering JJ was quite distinguished looking and they were also in awe of his wealth and status. People had congratulated Yuuri's mother, which pleased her immensely. JJ did not enjoy the party quite as much as he had been fussed over by quite a number of dowagers for an extended period of time when Yuuri had spilled coffee on his jacket and had left him to go rinse it out before the stain set. He had found their questions overreaching and all very vulgar, something he ascribed to country society. 

"Since we'll be living in London, there will soon be an end to these parties for me. In the meantime, I suppose I must exercise my infinite patience," said JJ. 

"Maybe you could've excused yourself by engaging in tennis," said Yuuri. 

"I don't play."

"Oh."

At a nearby desk, Mari was looking through her monthly paperwork regarding rentals of the cottages. "A few tenants have terminated their leases, so a few cottages are open," sighed Mari. "I'd call an agency to send me some renters for an interview but in the past they've sent me some really terrible candidates. I have to keep in mind someone who will pay the rent and won't scandalize the neighborhood." 

"Yes, you should be careful. They might send you the wrong type like a bank clerk," said JJ.

"What?" said Yuuri, finding his suggestion nonsensical. "It's five miles away from the nearest train station. How is someone going to commute back and forth from there?"

"People like them are perfectly capable of bicycling the distance."

Wanting to change the subject as Mari's eyes were starting to glaze over, Yuuri said, "I know two people who I think would be a good tenants. I met them during my trip to Italy. Phichit knows them too. Can I write them about this?"

"They're not old ladies who line the walls with tchotchkes and have canaries that spit out seed?" said Mrs. Katsuki. 

"No," sighed Yuuri. "They're young men." 

"If both of you recommend them and their references check out, that sounds like a good idea," said Mari. "What were their names?"

"Leo de la Iglesia and Guang Hong Ji. They work for Baedeker by traveling to other countries and updating the guides. They won't create a fuss. They'll be working on their updates while waiting for their next assignment. They were most helpful during our stay in Florence with recommendations and directions. I think even Minako approved of them."

"Sounds good. I'll also ask Phichit if he knows anybody for Yutopia," said Mari.

"Yutopia?" said JJ.

"That's the name of the other cottage."

"A strange name," he said. He didn't say more so everybody else was relieved he didn't go into a long-winded speech about what he would have named it instead. "Dear Yuuri, I was wondering if we could go for a walk in the woods."

"Eh?" said Yuuri. 

"Please do," said Mrs. Katsuki. 

As they walked out of the house, Yuuri said, "Do you want to walk along the road?" They were still both dressed very smartly from the party earlier in the day. 

"No I want to go away from the road," said JJ. 

"If you like."

"It seems you don't want to be with me in the woods. Is it because you are afraid that I will . . ."

"No, it's just that i never saw you as a Nature person."

"When you imagine me, you imagine me in a room without windows or the curtains drawn."

"Yes, I suppose I do." Yuuri didn't understand why JJ was so miffed at the idea. To lighten the mood, Yuuri decided to point out the various trees and areas he found to be particularly pretty. He had hiked through the woods ever since he was a child and knew all the best spots. "Oh, look! The Sacred Lake!" he said ,pointing at a body of water.

"Is that really its name?"

"Not really," he said. "It's just a nickname. It's not much of a lake as there's only one stream feeding it but it's really lovely after the rains have fallen. During winter, it'll freeze over and you can skate on it. I used to bathe here."

"Used to?" 

"MInako told on me to my mother. I was told not to do that again."

Perhaps it was the influence of Nature or the idea of Yuuri bathing in the water but JJ decided to give into an impulse he had been holding off on. "Yuuri?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't ask you before proposing to you but . . . I have never kissed you."

Yuuri blushed, partly because it was true and partly because he knew that this kiss would not be his first. He felt a little bad for JJ on that account. "That's true."

"May I?"

"Of course. We are engaged after all. It's not like I am allowed to make the first move."

The kiss was an utter failure. Not only was it clumsy but the taste in Yuuri's mouth was sour, much like a lemon but without any sort of redeeming feature like the citrus' acid freshness. 

Yuuri did not understand why JJ did not complain of the taste. Perhaps JJ had experienced a different taste. Or perhaps he thought that it would improve with practice. He did not know how to explain this to anyone so kept silent. 

***

"Oh, you might like to know this," said Mari as she played tennis with Yuuri in their backyard. JJ had gone back to London to see his parents. "Leo and his friend signed the contracts and are moving in."

"I'm glad," said Yuuri. "What did you think of them?"

"They're nice enough. Quiet fellows. Also I found another tenant for Yutopia. I think you know him."

"Really?"

"His name is Victor Nikiforov."

Yuuri dropped his racket and the ball went flying off the court. The name was most singular. There was no way that it could be anybody else. He turned to get the ball.


	8. Chapter 8

Once he had picked it up, he turned back to Mari and said, "Victor Nikiforov?"

"Yes, Phichit recommended him. I think you wrote that you and he stayed at the same pension in Florence."

Phichit, thought Yuuri. Then he remembered that because of Minako, he had not told him of that afternoon in the hills. If he hadn't promised not to tell anybody to Minako, he could have discreetly told Phichit about the incident and Phichit would have recommended someone else. Also, Mari was going by his earliest letters, commenting that Victor and Chris had kindly swapped rooms with them so he and Minako could enjoy a view and have adjoining rooms.

"His publishing house also vouched for him. We're going to be quite flush for the next few months."

"When will he be moving in?"

"I believe next Saturday. You'll have gone up to London the night before, right?"

"Yes, I've been invited to JJ's parents' house in London so he can properly introduce me to his friends and family." Upon being reminded of that, he felt a little relieved. He was engaged so it would look bad for Victor to interfere with that engagement. He would be gone during the time Victor was to move into the neighborhood so he could probably avoid many potentially uncomfortable introductions and encounters. When he came back, both he and JJ would have become more settled in their relationship. Everything would be fine.

***

Soon after he arrived in London, Yuuri received a letter from Minako, the first since they vacationed together. He was loath to open it. After fleeing to Rome, she had kept her promise and stuck to him all throughout their time in the city. This only caused Yuuri to wish that things were like in Florence where he had some freedom to come and go as he pleased. 

"Dear Yuuri,

"I have just heard that Lilia had been bicycling in your neighborhood but didn't know if she should call on your house as she was much more my friend than yours. After she punctured one of her tires while biking near the cottages, she saw that Victor Nikiforov was renting one near the lake. I must caution you that you should inform your mother, your sister and Mr. Leroy about the type of man he is so he can be driven away. I am sure that Mr. Leroy will be able to properly dominate the situation. I could not rest until I warned you.

"Love, Minako Okukawa."

Yuuri felt very vexed and irritated and it showed in his reply:

"Dear Minako,

Thank you for warning me. However, you made me promise not to tell anybody as mother would blame you for being inattentive in Florence. I can't possibly tell everyone now. They only know about what I wrote about them and then they'll ask why I didn't tell them before this. Everything would end up in a muddle. Everybody knows that Victor is there. Mari is the one who rented the cottage to him. I will not raise a fuss over nothing. I will be married to JJ in January so now you know when you can stop worrying about my prospects. 

"Yours, Yuuri."

This back and forth was driving Yuuri mad. If he ever found out, would JJ consider this an amusing trifle or something that he would see as a grievous affront? JJ had mentioned how various girls and omegas had had crushes on him in the past with the expectation that it be treated lightly. Surely, he'd return the favor. Oh, but sometimes alphas were unfair regarding this. If only Minako would stop reminding him . . .

He was so anxious that after he tore up the letter, he walked out of the room and hugged JJ for comfort and to steady his nerves. JJ was terribly surprised but then put it down to himself being so manly, that of course, Yuuri would turn to him. 

Unfortunately, what JJ had to say next was the opposite of comforting. "I will be holding the dinner party tomorrow so I can introduce you to my circle of friends."

"Tomorrow?" He had thought it would be towards the end of his visit. 

"Of course, introductions must be made. They should know who you are before the wedding."

"That's true."

"I'd also like you to play piano."

Yuuri remembered his friend's composition and thought it would be a good idea to expose her work to a wider audience. "I actually have a song in mind, written by a friend . . ."

"Actually, though I may be a man of leisure, I have composed a new song I'd like to introduce to my . . . our circle of friends. I'd like you to play that instead."

"How can I play something that I've never seen before?" He knew JJ had some passing familiarity with musical instruments but had never before played any of his songs.

"I have sheet music."

"I need to practice."

"I have full faith in your abilities."

"JJ! Are you trying to make me fail in front of your friends?"

"Temper, temper!" 

***

The people invited to the dinner party were all children of the rich and famous. They calmly discussed passing fancies that they toyed with only to lose interest when things didn't turn out quite right, then finding something else that caught their interest. They made Yuuri feel like his home and its concerns would be considered rather unsophisticated in comparison.

After dinner, Yuuri was asked to play piano. After a few requests of Schumann and other classical composers, JJ had Yuuri play his composition while he sang. The guests responded with much enthusiasm and even asked for it be played again. 

"I believe Yuuri did quite well," said JJ after all the guests had left and Yuuri had gone to bed. "A most perfect accompanist." 

"Yes, he was wonderful. You need to make him one of us. Make sure to polish off rough country edges. When are you two getting married?"

"Next January."

"Excellent."

During the night, Yuuri had a dream about a butterfly emerging from its cocoon, drying its wings so they unfurled fully, only to be instantly netted, pinned and then sprayed with fixative for a collection.

"Are you all right, dear?" said Mrs. Leroy.

"Just had a bad dream. I'll be fine."


	9. Chapter 9

From his quarters in the rectory, Phichit hiked to Yutopia, wanting to see if Victor had completely settled in. It was a sunny and warm Saturday afternoon, welcome after a week of overcast days where the rain had poured down intermittently. He thought about his visit to the Katsuki residence on Thursday. 

***

During a dry spell, he ended up having tea with Mari. Mrs. Katsuki had gone into town on some errands and would only be back shortly before dinner. Mari got him up to speed about what was going on with Yuuri and the man she called the Fiasco. "They're in London right now," she had said as she poured him a cup and then one for herself.

"Why are they in London?"

"He wants to introduce Yuuri to his parents and his circle of friends."

"You don't look pleased."

"I wouldn't touch him if he tried to court me but then I'm not Yuuri." Mari looked around to see if her mother had returned suddenly or if a maid was overhearing their conversation. "Did you know that he had the nerve to say our mother should replace the furniture in the drawing room?"

"That's a terrible thing to say as a guest."

"It's not just that. This was furniture she picked out with our father. It has great sentimental value. What really worries me is . . ." Then she hesitated. "Mother and I are betas just like you but I know enough that when an alpha bites an omega, it's like the alpha takes over the omega's thinking or something like that. I'm not anxious to see Yuuri opening his mouth and JJ's words coming out."

"Have you told him that?"

"Oh, Phichit, you know how he gets a bad idea in his head, gets really stubborn and it takes forever to get it out. He already knows I'm not especially fond of the man."

Phichit nodded, sighed and took a bite out of a particularly buttery biscuit.

***

Phichit knocked on the door and waited. He heard someone coming towards the door and the door opened to reveal Victor. "Phichit?"

"Hello, Victor. I was seeing if you've moved everything in."

"Almost. Should I call down Chris? He's seeing how I'm adjusting to country life."

"Of course."

Victor walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled, "Chris, Phichit's here." Chris soon came down the stairs. 

"Would you like to come over for some tea?" said Phichit as he walked into the cottage and closed the door behind him. 

Victor thought for a second before he said, "It's a bit hot for tea. Mari told me there's a lake nearby that's good for a bit of a dip."

"Oh, I like that," said Chris. "A pity Mari can't join us."

"You know that's impossible," said Phichit. 

"I know. Busybody scandal mongers would have a year's worth of gossip and she has to live here," said Chris. His interests didn't lay in her direction but he knew that not everybody knew that. 

"It is rather unfair," said Victor. 

"However, I do not care about their lip smacking so please lead the way," said Chris. 

The trio made their way to the lake. The rains earlier in the week had both expanded and deepened the lake and it had time to settle so the water was clear. There were nearby bushes of aromatic herbs and flowers. Seeing a dry patch of grass near the lake, Chris quickly whipped off his clothes and ran into the water. After splashing about, he said, "Oh, it's great. Come in, Victor. You'll love it."

Victor peeled off his clothes and waded in. "Just the right temperature. Come in, Phichit."

"I was thinking of just wading in up to my knees." But with a little more encouragement and seeing nobody from the church around, he too doffed all his clothes and went into the water.

It didn't take long before they began splashing each other, running around the perimeter of the lake then jumping back in. They had so much fun that they didn't notice a party of three taking a shortcut through the woods after a rather dismal engagement call.

Phichit was the one who saw them first. "Chris! Victor! Some people are coming this way! Get back in the water!" he yelped. Alas, Victor and Chris were too busy running and too far away for them to hear him. 

"Oh, who are these people!" cried Mrs. Katsuki. "Look away, Yuuri! Oh, there's Phichit!"

"Do not worry, I will protect you both," said JJ. 

"Really, Phichit, you could have taken a nice bath at home!" said Mrs. Katsuki. "You'll catch a cold!" 

Chris and Victor finally got close enough to notice the party. Chris ran to the lake directly and Victor waved and said, "Hi, Yuuri!" before jumping into the water.

"Victor!" said Yuuri. He had told himself that his memories had embroidered how handsome Victor was. However, seeing him standing naked and wet in the sun, he realized that if anything his memories had dimmed his radiance. He had expected to see him again in a drawing room or a church and with a somber or cool expression or even a smug expression, not outside with a bright smile on his face. 

JJ turned to see Yuuri staring at the men in the lake. "You know this man?"

"Uh, yes," said Yuuri. "He was at the same pension when MInako and I were in Florence."

"Let's go," said JJ. 

***

"Yuuri," said Mrs. Katsuki after she pulled Yuuri into her room. JJ had decided to take a nap before dinner, mumbling something about a headache. 

"Yes?" said Yuuri. 

"Is something the matter with JJ?"

"He's no different than usual. Why?"

"Is he tired?"

"Maybe a little. There was also the swimming . . ."

"No, this was well before that. He was rather rude to Mrs. Butterworth. It was only a half hour visit," said Mrs. Katsuki, referring to the short visit they had paid to introduce JJ to another neighborhood lady. 

"He wasn't like this in London." Though it helped that everybody was there as his handpicked audience, thought Yuuri.

"And it's not just her. I could, perhaps, forgive someone who just happens to have a dislike to one person for some unknown reason but he's like this with everyone all the time. I know you've seen it. He doesn't like me. I am not up to his standards. I can see that he and Mari don't get along."

Yuuri couldn't deny the truth of her words but refused to verbalize such. "You told me that I shouldn't expect perfection from one's husband. That I should know what his flaws are so before I get married so I can lower my expectations to a more realistic level. That I had to be careful not to end up alone like Minako."

"True, I did say those things but there are limits to that. Your father . . . He was always kind. He never went out of his way to sneer and mock to ruin everybody's pleasure." 

Yuuri couldn't deny it. JJ was always going out of his way to be supercilious on purpose. "I don't want him to do these things but I don't know how to make him stop."

Mrs. Katsuki sighed. "We should change for dinner."


	10. Chapter 10

After Yuuri had changed his clothes, he went to Mari's room. Mari was sitting on a chair, flipping through a newspaper. He stood in front of her and said, "While we were walking, we happened to see one of your new tenants and Phichit bathing in the lake, naked."

Mari didn't bother to look away from her paper. "Good, that's what it's there for."

"It's too public! We're close to being a suburb!"

Mari folded her newspaper, tossed it aside and gave Yuuri a look. "I'll ask them to wear bathing suits if they dip again. What a bunch of fussbudgets you all are. The Fiasco is quite a bad influence on both you and mother. Oh by the way, Mr. Nikiforov gave me a book to give to you. I know you're the fan of the series."

"Really?"

Mari grabbed the book lying on her bed and held it out to him. Yuuri took it and saw that, like Victor had said in Florence, it was titled The Golden Blades. "Read it after dinner," said Mari. "Is anything happening the week after next?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then I'll invite Yuuko over for that Saturday. She's been hinting at needing a little break from her triplets and her husband. Can you imagine three young girls at once? Pray that doesn't happen to you. Though more likely, you'll end up having three boys that don't pay attention to anything you say on top of the one you marry."

"Mari!"

After everybody got ready for dinner, things were quiet until Mrs. Katsuki said to Yuuri, "I remember I forwarded you a letter from Minako while you were in London."

"Yes." Yuuri put down his fork. 

"What did she write about?" 

"Oh . . . She wrote about her friend Lilia biking around this area, who thought about calling on us but didn't." Yuuri felt terrible about not telling his mother more. He secretly fumed that telling the truth now would not only cause problems for Minako and him but also for Mari.

"She wrote me too," said Mrs. Katsuki.

"What about?" 

"Her boiler needs to be fixed. She's been having to boil pots of water using her stove top in order to have a decent bath. It'll take the plumbers some time to get it done. In the meantime, I think we should invite her here to stay. I haven't seen her in a while"

The idea of having Victor nearby and both Minako and JJ living in the house at the same time deeply disturbed and flustered Yuuri. "No! We don't have enough room and servants, not with JJ staying here and Mari inviting Yuuko and . . ."

"We have enough room," said Mrs. Katsuki. "If we have to, Mari can share a room with Yuuko."

"I can't handle all these people in the house at once," said Yuuri. "You can't do this."

"I agree," said JJ as he found the servants of the Katsuki household insufficiently attentive.

Mrs. Katsuki, frowning, said, "I remember her when she was a prima ballerina at the height of her powers. She danced on international stages and received countless awards. Back then, everybody would be flattered to have her even think of gracing them with her presence. Nobody stays young forever. You have the rest of your lives to be selfish. You think you know everything with your books and your travels but you don't know what it's like to be old and looked down upon." Mrs. Katsuki turned to Mari. "Do you have any problem with her being here?"

Mari shook her head. "I don't. She and Yuuko could catch up."

"What is with this sudden hatred for Minako?" said Mrs. Katsuki, turning her attention back to Yuuri. "She is the reason you could go to Italy."

"She insisted on . . ." said Yuuri before clacking his mouth shut. Leaving Florence without allowing a proper goodbye, he thought. His head and his heart were jumbled by memories and feelings that he had been trying to repress all this time. 

"Insisted on . . ."

"Having her way, when and where to go . . ." Yuuri knew how terribly weak that would sound to his mother.

"That's what a chaperone does. She's coming. I shall write the letter this very night!"

And of course, a few days later, a letter of acceptance of her offer came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A breakdown of who is who:
> 
> Yuuri is Lucy Honeychurch  
> Victor as George Emerson, Mr. Emerson's son  
> JJ as Cecil Vyse  
> Minako as Charlotte Bartlett  
> Mari as Freddy Honeychurch and also Sir Harry Otway, the man who rents out cottages  
> Chris as Mr. Emerson (Yakov is more of a father to Victor in the series but there's no way any of the free spirited things coming out of Mr. Emerson's mouth would ever come out of Yakov's)  
> Phichit as The Reverend Mr. Beebe (though I had a hard time seeing him as a Reverend so tweaked it)  
> Lilia as Eleanor Lavish  
> Leo and Guang Hong as the globe trotting Catherine and Teresa Alan (though this is also tweaked quite a bit)


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm glad Phichit invited us to tea," said Yuuri as he and Mari walked to Phichit's house near the Rectory. JJ had gone back to London for a few days and Mrs. Katsuki was busy getting a room ready for Minako's arrival. Things were still a little tense between Yuuri and their mother.

"I saw Leo and Guang Hong recently," said Mari. "They said that they've finished doing the write ups and are just waiting for the next assignment. Guang Hong wants to go to France because he's fond of the food especially crepes while Leo's more inclined to Spain."

"It must be nice to travel all over the world. I envy them," said Yuuri. As much as Minako had driven him crazy on the trip, he really had enjoyed going to Florence and Rome. 

"You already went to Italy. Maybe you can get the Fiasco to take you somewhere else nice for the honeymoon. Make sure you send back some souvenirs."

Instead of anticipation, Yuuri suddenly felt dread. He briefly envisioned what traveling with JJ would be like and imagined JJ talking non-stop about what he found to his taste and what was not, then asking if Yuuri agreed. 

Mari noticed and said, "Usually when people think of their honeymoon, they get excited, not depressed." 

"I'm not . . ."

"Oh, here we are!" said Mari as she picked up her pace to get to the front door. She gave a little knock and Phichit opened the door.

"Mari, Yuuri! Come in. I invited over someone else as well," he said. 

Yuuri saw that the other person sitting at the table was Victor. On the table was the settings but not the food.

"Mari? My maid forgot to get the jam and the clotted cream for the scones so I had her run out and get some. I wonder if you could come with me to the kitchen and help me select the biscuits we'll have in the meantime for this afternoon tea."

"Sure," said Mari. She turned to Yuuri, "In the meantime, why don't you keep Victor company?"

After Mari followed Phichit into the kitchen, Victor said, "I hope you and your mother have sufficiently recovered from the sight of us bathing."

Yuuri laughed out of embarrassment. "We have. She had gotten over it by dinner time. I didn't have a problem with you using the lake. It's just . . . I mean . . ." Why does he fluster me so much, he thought. 

"I wanted to get that out of the way. Did you get the book?"

"Yes, I did. It was really good."

"I'm so happy to hear that."

"It's not the last one in the series, is it? The way you left things, it seems that so much hasn't been resolved."

"Actually, I'm working on the next one which should finish the series but after that, I don't know."

"I was surprised to see you again after . . . Florence. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I think I should warn you. Minako is coming to stay at our house until her boiler is fixed."

"I see. I will try not to alarm her. That man walking with you and your mother . . ."

"He's Jean-Jacques Leroy, my fiance."

"Your fiance . . . So that's your engagement ring."

Yuuri looked at the gaudy heirloom with a huge central ruby flanked by diamonds on his left ring finger. "Yes. He wants the wedding in January."

"That's a lot to plan in a short time."

"Not really, he insisted that he and his parents would arrange everything. He said all I had to do was show up. Do you . . . have you found someone?"

"When I got back from Italy, I bought a poodle."

"A poodle?"

"Named Makkachin. He's in the backyard right now. He's been enjoying the move to the country."

"When I was little, I had a toy brown poodle named Vicchan. They're the best."

"You can come over and see him or maybe when I come to pay the rent, I could take him with me."

"I'd like that," said Yuuri. He paused before he said, "That night you walked all the way from the hills in the rain . . . You didn't get sick, did you?"

"Nothing serious. I slept in late the next day. I wish I could have seen you off."

"I . . ."

The door opened to show Mari holding a teapot and Phichit a tray of biscuits. "Mari insisted we have Darjeeling . . ." sighed Phichit.

"Not everybody likes Earl Grey," said Mari. 

"It's delicious."

"The bergamot flavor is too strong."

***

"What are you doing here? Mother is waiting for you at the station!" said Mari, upon opening the front door. 

"She is? I didn't see her," said Minako as she walked into the house.

"What station did you get off from ?"

"I got off at the London and Brighton station."

"She went to the South-Eastern station at Dorking," said Mari, who was frankly and obviously exasperated. "She told you in her letter to you."

"Mari, please go and tell your mother I'm already here. Here's the carriage fare for both you and your mother," said Minako, giving Mari the money. "I'm sure Yuuri can entertain me in the meantime."

Mari sighed and got up to go to the station. 

"You did that on purpose," said Yuuri after his sister left.

"How else could I make sure that we could talk without interruption?" said Minako. "JJ isn't here?"

"He's to arrive later today."

"Have you told him?"

"Told him about what?"

"Victor!"


	12. Chapter 12

Yuuri frowned. "No, I haven't told anybody about what happened. I do not understand your obsession with this. You don't have to worry about Victor saying anything. If he had, Phichit would have already asked me about it by now."

"There's still the driver who led you astray."

"I doubt he's going to come all the way to England from Italy. You're being silly. One minute, you're asking me to be quiet then the next you're asking me to tell everyone. I doubt JJ would care."

Minako looked doubtful at that statement. "That doesn't sound like any alpha I've ever heard of. Have you actually talked to Mr. Nikiforov?"

"I had tea with him. Phichit and Mari were also there. He didn't say a word about what happened. He mentioned that he got a dog and that his writing was going well. He . . . isn't interested in pursuing me."

"Really?" Minako looked very skeptical. "You're quite the catch."

"I was wearing my engagement ring and told him I was engaged," said Yuuri. "He was the perfect gentleman. He didn't pursue anything unseemly. That's why . . . I don't want to hear about it anymore!" 

Minako finally seemed to realize how much stress Yuuri she was putting him under. "I'm sorry to have upset you. I have been going on and on about it for a while, haven't I?"

"Anyway, Mari invited him to tennis so you can see for yourself."

"She invited him here?"

"Yes as well as Leo and Guang Hong. And I don't want you to be rude to him."

"I'm never rude."

Yuuri gave her quite the look. 

***

Seeing Yuuko was the highlight of the day. Shortly after she arrived at the house, she had given him a hug and said, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you." 

"It's good to see you. Takeshi must have his hands full with you here," Yuuri said. 

"I made sure the grandparents were around to help. I want to make sure they are fed, bathed and put to sleep at a decent hour."

"Still three girls . . ." Yuuri had visited her the previous year and they were bundles of infinite energy and scheming. 

"I just saw your fiance outside. He is really quite handsome but . . ."

"But . . ."

"Why does Mari keep calling him the Fiasco?"

Yuuri laughed out of embarrassment. "It's just a weird joke between those two. She's the only one that does it. Please don't call him that." 

As much as Yuuri loved food, he had dreaded that night's dinner. He was afraid he would have to jolly Minako out of a bad mood or make sure that JJ wasn't snide to Yuuko but his fears turned out to be unfounded. JJ seemed both in a good mood and interested in cultivating another fan in regards to Yuuko while Minako and his mother were enjoying catching up. Instead, it was him that felt the most out of sorts. 

Yuuri thought that soon he would no longer be eating with his sister and mother and friends like Phichit and Yuuko but would be eating with JJ and his parents every day. Most of his weekends would soon be spent entertaining JJ's friends and that he would have to continually try to keep up for the rest of his life. His thoughts turned to the tea a few days ago and thought how much more he had enjoyed it than he had JJ's soiree. 

"Yuuri, you aren't eating your food," said Mrs. Katsuki.

"I . . . I have a headache. I think I had too much sun today. I'd like to be excused from the table."

"Of course, if you're not feeling well."

Yuuri got up and went into his room. He began crying, muffling the sound by putting a towel over his face. There was a knock on his door. "Who's there?"

"It's me."

Hearing that it was Mari, he said, "Come in. I'm sorry for interrupting dinner."

Mari sat next to him on the bed after closing the door behind her. "Don't worry, everybody else is still eating. I finished early, so don't apologize. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I was just thinking that I wouldn't get to see you, mother and Phichit much after I get married."

"You are going to be moving to where he lives. But if you're saying that he's going to prevent us from visiting you, then he doesn't know who he's dealing with."

"It isn't just that."

"Want to talk about it . . ."

Yuuri shook his head.

"You know that I'm on your side no matter what, right?"

Yuuri finally smiled and said, "Yes."

"Go to sleep. Maybe things will sort themselves out in the morning," said Mari. 

***

It was a sunny afternoon but not overly warm at their house. After a flurry of introductions between everybody who had not already been properly introduced to the other, it was decided that tennis should be played. Despite some pleading from the others, JJ decided to bow out of playing and Yuuri couldn't be sure whether it was due to him being snobby about the quality of the players or a general distaste for the sport. Instead, JJ was reading a book from the library that he read despite repeatedly proclaiming out loud that it was both lowbrow and poorly written. 

Mari and Yuuko had decided that they would play against Leo and Guang Hong in a game of doubles. "I suppose that leaves us to play against each other," said Victor.

"I guess it does," said Yuuri. "How good are you at it?"

"I'm not bad."


	13. Chapter 13

"I won't hold back."

"Please don't."

Yuuri was actually quite competitive when it came to sports so he had no plans on going easy on Victor. Yuuri couldn't help notice how full of life Victor was, how different he was from the listless man at the dinner at the pension. He thought briefly of Victor at the lake and missed a shot because of that. 

"That was a good game. Not sore because you lost?" said Victor as he walked up to Yuuri.

"I only lost because the sun was in my eyes." This was true but was not the whole story. 

"I'd like to play with you again anytime."

Yuuri wondered if Victor knew what he said could be construed as an innuendo then dismissed the idea. Yuuri sat down on the grass to take a breather. Victor sat in front of him. JJ settled down near them, still holding the book. "What is that book you're so fascinated with?" Yuuri said, feeling a mixture of curiosity and irritation.

"I picked it up from the library. It's called Flowering Florence by Lilia . . . Oh, her last name's a bit of a challenge," said JJ, frowning.

"Can I see the book?" After JJ handed him the book, Yuuri took a closer look at the cover of the novel and gasped. "Lilia Baranovskaya? She must be the one from the pension we were at. I remember Leo and Guang Hong didn't think much of one of her previous attempts."

"Since it's someone we know, I'd like to know what she wrote," said Victor. "Even if it is as bad as JJ says."

JJ seemed to be happy to be leading the conversation even if he needed to depend on a book to do so. "There's something really funny in chapter two. Could you flip to it?" he said while yawning.

Yuuri flipped to chapter two and glanced at the opening sentences and turned a ghastly pale. "Wait, I don't think . . ."

"Thank you," said JJ as he snatched the book away from him and said, "Before the dark-haired omega Muriel lay the rich champaign of Tuscany, dotted over with many a smiling village. The season was spring."

As Yuuri listened, he immediately grasped that Lilia had found out somehow what had happened in the hills and had the gall to print it for JJ to read and Victor to hear. Yuuri looked at Victor's face and he could tell that Victor was as shocked as he was. 

"A golden haze," JJ droned on. "Afar off the towers of Florence, while the bank on which he sat was carpeted with violets. The rugged Caesar swept Muriel up in his arms and there came from his lips no wordy protestation such as formal lovers use. No eloquence was his, nor did he suffer from the lack of it. He simply enfolded his lover in his manly arms." JJ paused. "The prose is all very purple though the next chapter is funnier."

"I need to go check on how the tea is . . ." said Yuri, excusing himself. Minako and his mother were busy conversing while Leo and Guang Hong were looking for a tennis ball that Yuuko had accidentally hit deep into the shrubbery. 

"Of course," said JJ, still minding his book. 

Yuuri rushed down the path from the tennis courts to the house. 

"Yuuri . . ." 

Yuuri turned to see that Victor had followed him. "Victor . . . I swear I didn't tell her . . ."

"I know," said Victor before he kissed Yuuri, laying his hands on both sides of his face. 

Yuuri sighed as the kiss ended. If anything, the taste was sweeter than their first kiss they had ever shared. 

"Are you really going to marry JJ?" said Victor, his voice solemn.

"I promised I would . . ."

"Have you ever talked to him without feeling exhausted?"

Yuuri could think of no rebuff to that statement, which meant that it was true. "Victor . . . Let's go inside first . . ."

They went into the house and into a drawing room.

Once there, Victor said, "When I found out that you were engaged, I fully intended to hold back because I didn't want to ruin your happiness and sometimes fate demands that one sacrifice and deny oneself what one desperately wants. And when I found out who you were engaged to, I hoped that being in love with you had changed him just as it had done me. But when I saw you tell me you were engaged, your face was not the face of someone who was excited to start a new life with someone they loved but someone filled with the kind of dread a prisoner has when looking at his manacles. And the man I saw today was just like the man I knew in London, a man who only cares for you as much as you can fit his tastes and his desires and standards. Every moment, he'll be telling you what to think and like and be."

"Isn't that what all alphas do in the end anyway? Try to mold omegas into what they want?"

"It's true alphas have a drive to lead and dominate but I'm willing to fight that impulse together with you. And what you think and what you feel matters to me. When I saw you that day at the lake, it was like everything was golden and that life and love was worthwhile again. When I heard him read what Lilia wrote about our kiss, I was reminded again how I felt and I know that you were reminded too."

"But what about JJ? I am engaged to him."

"What about your own happiness? Your happiness matters as much as mine or as his. I have loved you ever since that day in the square and I would've told you the morning you left for Rome."

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of fics in other fandoms based on Pride & Prejudice but I can't really recall fics based on the movie or book version. 
> 
> The book was made in 1908 so I am assuming the time is around that time.


End file.
